Personal computers (PCs) and tablet devices have become fundamental tools both in personal life and business. The PC and tablet device are easy to operate and simple to carry. However, the PC and tablet device offer slightly different user experiences, which has led individuals to continue using both types of devices for different aspects of personal and business use. For example, the PC offers a larger user interface with a separate keyboard and display that facilitate extended, continuous use, while the tablet device offers a simpler user interface through a touchscreen. However, when the display on a conventional PC is closed, the device shuts down or enters a sleep mode.
On tablet devices, the touchscreen is easy to use while traveling and/or in public areas that do not afford a table or desk to hold a PC. Also, tablet devices facilitate joint viewing of a common display by a primary user and others (e.g., a customer, student, co-worker, family member, etc.). However, conventional tablet devices do not provide the same user interface experience as a conventional PC. For example, the touch screen is also utilized as the user interface for all modes of operation.
Convertible tablet personal computers (convertible PCs) have been proposed that offer the dual functionality of a PC and a tablet device. The convertible PC includes a display portion that is capable of rotating 360 degrees and folding back over the keyboard. However, convertible PCs also experience certain limitations. The convertible PC can be used in two ways, as a normal laptop personal computer (laptop PC) and a tablet PC. When such a convertible PC is changed to a tablet PC, the upward-facing keyboard in laptop PC mode becomes the downward-facing portion in tablet PC mode. Therefore, when the tablet PC is placed on a desk or other similar surface, the keyboard and click pad come into direct contact with the hard surface of the desk. Consequently, this decreases the stability of the device and also increases the likelihood of scratching or damaging the keyboard and click pad.
A need remains for improved methods and devices that overcome the disadvantages discussed above and other disadvantages in conventional systems that will become apparent herein.